


Some Days, I Just Wanna Thank You

by Nyctae



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, David "Dave" Katz Lives, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctae/pseuds/Nyctae
Summary: “You deserve love, darling. You should expect it, and you sure as hell don't need to earn it.”Klaus gets some love on a bad day.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Some Days, I Just Wanna Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** If you aren't to the part in the show where you meet Dave in season one, don't read this! There are slight spoilers to what happens to him, but then it diverges from canon because Klaus deserves better.

Most days, Klaus couldn’t understand how he deserved someone like Dave. He couldn’t fathom how the universe fit all the little puzzle pieces together to not only allow Klaus and Dave to meet but to allow them to have a relationship, and even though it was violently ripped away for a while, he was given another chance.

It was technically Five’s doing—travelling back in time and giving Dave two simple options: “ _So you can either stay here and have a bullet tear up your insides, or you can trust me and survive._ ” However, Klaus felt that God must have had something to do with it. Maybe she didn’t hate him as much as he thought she did.

Some days, he wanted to thank Five again. He stopped the apocalypse multiple times from what he was told, and afterwards, he went on a side mission to bring Dave to 2019.

Some days, he wanted to thank God. Maybe their interaction after the club incident was a misunderstanding; maybe she didn’t banish him back to the living because she hated him but because it wasn’t his time yet. He decided he’d thank her if another unfortunate slip-up led to them meeting again.

Some days, he wanted to thank Dave. For everything, for helping him during the war, for trusting Five, for staying with him in the future, for sticking by his side through withdrawal, relapse, and flashbacks. He wanted to thank Dave for letting him try to make his boyfriend as happy as said boyfriend made him.

Some days, he wanted to thank the universe, and others, he wanted to scream at it. The universe gave him so much and hurt him just as much. He supposed it was fair, but it was hard to care when he felt so empty. It felt like his brain had been removed, and all that was left were the wailing ghosts and screaming desire to steal that shiny, unopened bottle of whiskey behind the bar. Those days were the worst, and he usually refused to get out of bed.

This was one of those days, and Klaus did not have any plans to get out of his bed. He could hear random snippets of yelling, Mom’s gentle chiding, and boisterous laughter. He wished it was one of the days where he felt normal and could join that laughter, but instead he felt empty and hollow as the ghosts that haunted him.

“Hey, Klaus?” Dave asked, cracking the bedroom door open to peer in.

Klaus turned his head to look at him. “Yeah?” he rasped before clearing his throat.

“Everything alright? You missed breakfast.”

He shut his eyes and shrugged.

“One of those days?”

“Mhm.”

“Is Ben around?”

He shook his head and opened his eyes when he felt Dave sit on the edge of the bed.

“Is it a get-out-of-bed kind of day?”

Klaus shook his head again.

“That’s alright. Want me to join you?”

He frowned and mumbled, “Not in the mood for sex.”

“Didn’t mean it like that, darling,” Dave clarified, shaking his head. “I’m asking if you want me to come lie down with you, so you won’t be alone.”

“You don’t have to—”

“Not asking if I have to. I’m asking if you want me to.”

After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. “I’d like that.”

Dave smiled and lied down on the bed; he looked at Klaus and opened his arms.

Klaus shuffled closer, resting his head against Dave’s chest as the latter wrapped his arms around him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, hun,” Dave murmured back, using one hand to play with Klaus’ curls. After a few minutes of basking in the silence, Dave spoke, “I know I can’t just fix all of this, and I know I don’t always understand, but you can always talk to me.”

Some days, he had to remind himself of what Dave constantly told him: “ _You deserve love, darling. You should expect it, and you sure as hell don't need to earn it._ ” He didn’t have to always thank people for their existence or for merely tolerating his. He didn’t have to constantly pretend to be okay or lock himself away in his room when pretending was too much.

Realising he should probably respond, Klaus nodded, whispering a quiet “thank you.” He wanted to say more. He wanted to explain how he’d always be there for Dave too and how much Dave’s kindness meant to him, but he felt like he couldn’t get his voice to work. He wrapped an arm around Dave’s middle, hoping the gentle squeeze could convey his feelings.

A kiss pressed against the top of his head in response, and he knew Dave had understood.

Some days, his actions just had to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I wrote. I kinda want to write some more, better written Dave/Klaus.
> 
> Criticism is always appreciated, so feel free to let me know how to improve or point out errors I made.  
> If you liked this, you should check me out on Instagram: [@vi.nyctae](https://www.instagram.com/vi.nyctae/?hl=en)


End file.
